A boa menina, a má politica
by 9'-'Hana-chan'-'9
Summary: história sobre a politica do filho único chinesa...


_A boa menina, a má política._

"_Se eu pudesse me libertar dessa prisão, se eu pudesse sentir de novo, pediria para poder ouvir apenas o seu sorriso enquanto conversasse com você, pediria para que você viesse para mim de novo e que eu pudesse te chamar de papai apenas mais uma vez antes de não estar mais aqui..."_

Naquele nostálgico dia, lembrei-me de tudo que eu havia passado... O dia agora está nascendo de novo, sendo iluminado pelo clarão do sol e banhado pela musica amargurada de meu piano. No meu mundo utópico, ainda acredito que algum dia alguém vai me amar... É difícil saber que eu estou me enganando. Eu nem ao menos sei o que me prende a este lugar, desde que eu nasci não tive o carinho que as outras crianças tiveram, mas eu me pergunto o porquê de me culparem por eu ter nascido mulher. Afinal, qual seria o problema tão grande?

Com a maldita política do filho único, eu nasci e vocês ao verem que eu era uma mulher, me abandonaram nessa mesma rua onde hoje em dia me sento para relembrar e esperar que algum dia vocês passem por aqui de novo, mas não vão passar, provavelmente já arrumaram um filho homem, e todo o seu pensamento hipócrita será mais uma vez recompensado pelas pessoas... E eu? Como fico? Naquele fatídico dia em que vocês me jogaram fora, uma velha senhora dona de um orfanato me resgatou... Mas e as tantas que morrem ali obsoletas pela correria do dia a dia?

Até quando as pessoas vão ser ludibriadas pelas mentiras da sociedade? Até quando vão continuar agindo de forma tão errada? É trucidante assistir isso, dá nojo, é por isso que me corto, é por tanta dor que eu sinto no meu peito que eu me corto com o pequeno canivete que eu comprei com o primeiro dinheiro que eu ganhei, é por isso que minha alma clama por salvação... Mas seu grito não alcança a quem precisa alcançar. Por tantos anos eu fiquei me remoendo e pensando o porquê deu não ter uma mãe e um pai como qualquer criança normal, mas eu me cansei, cansei de chorar, e de me lamentar.

Com o tempo o meu sonho já não existirá e tudo que eu sonhei e planejei enquanto criança não vai acontecer. Mas eu ainda tento me ludibriar, pensando que eu ainda vou achar meu lugar depois das montanhas e distante desse mundinho chato que inventaram. Mas uma coisa é certa, eu sempre vou ter essa mágoa no meu coração e sempre vou sentir falta de alguém pra cuidar de mim.

A dona do orfanato morreu ano passado, hoje eu tenho 16 anos e estou ainda sozinha aqui, tudo que eu aprendi foi por que ela me ensinou, quem cuida do orfanato agora é a filha dela... Por que eu tinha que ter nascido mulher? Por que meus pais me jogaram fora? Será que eu sou tão ruim a ponto... Respostas que nem o tempo conseguirá responder, mas eu sempre me questionarei. Eu queria acordar e perceber que tudo não havia passado de um pesadelo, um pesadelo que durou tantos anos e que eu tinha conseguido me libertar finalmente, eu quero estar livre para voar, eu quero andar na rua sem me sentir pior do que ninguém, caminhar sem medo de ser diferente, eu queria poder voar, como uma flor de cerejeira que vou serenamente levada pelo vento. Queria poder fazer nascer aquele sol que costumava ser tão bonito, queria poder tirar o véu daquelas noites tão escuras e estreladas que me faziam pensar tanto, que me faziam tão feliz, que me arrancavam lágrimas, lágrimas de alegria... Quem sabe... Hoje tudo o que tenho é esse céu cinza e sem estrelas, esse frio que me acompanha me lembrando de que não existe ninguém para me aquecer. Quantas coisas eu quebrei para esquecer a dor que eu sentia, sem nenhum apoio. Eu acreditei por muito tempo que eu ainda tinha salvação, mas agora eu sei que eu não tenho agora eu sei que nada me resta a não ser seguir em frente, seguir e me enganar, fingir que nada me aconteceu e deixar toda essa minha vulnerabilidade de lado.

Perfiz meu caminho e laborei-o com sabedoria... Penso eu... Perpetrei meus pecados, lacrimejei nas noites sem luar, penso muito em como seria ter um pai, um pai que ao ver-me prantear, proteger-me-ia com seus abraços e palavras sábias. Penso também em como seria ter uma mãe que se trucidaria por minha alegria. Penso em como eu poderia estar agora, mas pensar no que poderia não dá certo... Devemos pensar no que é, afinal eu só tenho problemas, pois pedi sabedoria, só tenho desafios pois pedi força... Isso é o que todos dizem, mas o difícil é desempenhar todas essas idéias. Não vou continuar aqui proferindo meus adágios, o que eu deveria fazer é seguir meu destino e lutar pelo que aspiro. Minha volição é maior e meu anseio pelo meu lugar no mundo cresce a cada dia. O ponto é... Não é necessário apenas apetecer, é necessário também conseguir.


End file.
